Jimizu
|Race = Yardrat |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (teammate) Sanka Ku (teammate) Su Roas (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Prum (teammate) Hermila (teammate) }} is a Yardrat from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Jimeze wears traditional Yardrat clothing, much like the type that was given to Goku when he trained on Planet Yardrat for a year. Personality Jimeze is pretty arrogant because of his instant transmission, knowing he can do it quick enough that it is hard for him to be attacked. He, like his other teammates, hold the Kamikaze Fireballs in high esteem as seen when they rushed to their side after hearing Brianne call the attention of the other warriors, and he partook in the choir of proclaiming the song of love and victory. He also seemed enamored by the Kamikaze Fireballs after they transformed. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Jimeze is seen teleporting around Goku, who was in his Super Saiyan form. Jimeze gets ready to attack Goku, but Caulifla intercepts him and knocks him away. Later on, he, along with several other members of his team, cheered on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. After Sanka Ku was eliminated and Brianne de Chateau and Su Roas were losing to Android 17 and Goku, Jimeze showed up and teleported all three of them away via his Instant Transmission. Afterwards, he eliminated Jilcol by firing a Ki blast at him which pushed him off the arena, with Brianne and Su watching, explaining that love and hope will never die. Jimeze is seen again, this time confronting Gohan. With his Instant Transmission, Jimeze is easily able to best Gohan in the fight until Frieza arrives. Frieza originally wanted to observe the fight, but then takes over when Frieza viewed his Universe 7 teammate as weak. Jimeze again uses his Instant Transmission, but Frieza is easily able to counter it. Frieza then tortures Jimeze by strangling him with his tail and shoots a ki blast into his chest before he is thrown out of the ring. As Jimeze tries to recover in the spectator stands, Heles talks about how repulsive Frieza was in the fight. Power When he fought Super Saiyan Goku, he was effortlessly knocked away by base Caulifla. He was able to knock Jilcol out of the arena with a single Ki Blast. Using Instant Transmission, he was able to overwhelm base Gohan who had fought previously before with other opponents that had been weakened, however he was no match for Final Form Frieza, who effortlessly beat him into a near death state. Techniques and Abilities *'Instant Transmission' - Jimeze can teleport from one place to another in a blink of an eye. He uses this to confuse his opponent. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. Voice actors *Japanese: ' Yasuhiro Mamiya''' *English: TBA Battles *Jimeze vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) *Jimeze vs. Caulifla *Jimeze and Zirloin vs. Toppo and Dyspo *Jimeze vs. Jilcol *Jimeze vs. Gohan *Jimeze vs. Frieza (Final Form) Trivia *Jimeze's name presumably comes from Misuji beef. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters